Loudspeaker assemblies project sound in a pattern based in part upon the size and shape of the speaker components. Large loudspeakers are often used in public venues, such as cinemas, to provide high quality sound into the cinema's viewing area. Conventional cinema screens are perforated so they are substantially acoustically transparent. Loudspeaker assemblies are typically mounted behind the screen at about two thirds the screen's height and project sound forwardly toward the seating or viewing area. The loudspeaker assemblies can be positioned to enhance the illusion that the sound is emanating from the visual images on the screen. The loudspeaker assemblies, however, are typically large, heavy, and cumbersome to manipulate during installation behind the screen.
The loudspeaker assemblies are designed to create broad sound patterns that cover the seating area when the loudspeaker assemblies are properly aimed. The process of aiming the loudspeaker assemblies is often very tedious and inexact. The aiming process is often completed by iterations over a series of manual estimates between a person in the seating area listening to the sound emanating from behind the screen and another person physically moving the loudspeaker. Aiming systems having a laser mounted to the loudspeaker assembly have been used to aim the loudspeaker. These laser aiming systems, however, increase the cost of the loudspeaker. And, the cinema screen typically blocks the laser light, even though the screen is perforated. The present invention, embodiments of which are discussed below and shown in FIGS. 1-10, overcome the drawbacks experienced in the prior art.